Kasouken no Onna
Details *'Title:' 科捜研の女 (1999-2002, 2009-present) / 新・科捜研の女 (2004-2008) *'Title (romaji):' Kasouken no Onna (1999-2002, 2009-present) / Shin Kasouken no Onna (2004-2008) *'Also known as:' Investigator Mariko (KIKU-TV) / The Woman of S.R.I. (TV Asahi) / The Woman of Science Research Institute (TV Asahi) / Woman of the Crime Lab (TV Asahi) *'Genre:' Crime/forensics *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 Synopsis As criminals become more sophisticated and crimes more complex, the police must turn to speedier and more scientific means of weeding through clues and narrowing down suspects. That's where the forensics labs come into play. Sasaki Mariko (Sawaguchi Yasuko) is a highly talented forensics scientist who must dodge stereotypes, as well as disparaging comments from veteran detectives -- KIKU-TV NOTE: This renzoku drama is broken up into different series. Years 1999 through 2002, the series was named Kasouken no Onna. The series technically ended as of the 2002 season, with a total of four seasons. In 2004, TV Asahi brought back the series as a whole new renzoku drama, called Shin Kasouken no Onna. 2004 season is identified as new season 1, although most people, including KIKU, identifies this as season 5. Starting with 2009, the series title returned to Kasouken no Onna, usually distinguished by the year of broadcast (e.g. Kasouken no Onna 2009). *Season 1 - 1999-Oct-21 to 1999-Dec-16 *Season 2 - 2000-Oct-19 to 2000-Dec-14 *Season 3 - 2001-Nov-01 to 2001-Dec-20 *Season 4 - 2002-Jul-25 to 2002-Sep-19 *Season 5 - 2004-Apr-15 to 2004-Jun-10 *Season 6 - 2005-Jul-14 to 2005-Sep-15 *Season 7 - 2006-Jul-06 to 2006-Sep-07 *2008 Special - 2008-Mar-13 *Season 8 - 2008-Apr-17 to 2008-Jun-29 *Season 9 - 2009-Jul-02 to 2009-Sep-10 *2010 Special - 2010-Mar-18 *Season 10 - 2010-Jul-08 to 2010-Sep-16 *Season 11 - 2011-Oct-20 to 2012-Mar-08 *Season 12 - 2013-Jan-10 to 2013-Mar-14 *Season 13 - 2013-Oct-17 to 2014-Mar-13 *Season 14 - 2014-Oct-16 to 2014-Dec-11 *Season 15 - 2015-Oct-15 to 2016-Mar-10 *Season 16 - 2016-Oct-20 to 2017-Mar-09 *Season 17 - 2017-Oct-19 to 2018-Mar-22 *Season 18 - 2018-Oct-18 to 2018-Dec-13 *Season 19 - 2019-Apr-18 to 2020-???-?? Season 1 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 9.3% *'Broadcast period:' 1999-Oct-21 to 1999-Dec-16 *'Theme song:' Kono Namida Hoshi ni Nare by ZARD User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sasaki Mariko *Kobayashi Nenji as Koba Shunsuke *Ito Yuko as Jyomaru Junko *Watanabe Ikkei *Saito Satoru *Satoi Kenta *Hashimoto Satoshi *Kobayashi Chikako *Kobayashi Takashi *Ichiro Maki *Hano Aki *Aijima Kazuyuki (guest) *Hasegawa Hatsunori (guest) *Tanaka Minako (guest) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 9.2% *'Broadcast period:' 2000-Oct-19 to 2000-Dec-14 *'Theme song:' Outside Beauty by Himuro Kyosuke Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sasaki Mariko *Kobayashi Nenji as Koba Shunsuke *Ito Yuko as Jyomaru Junko *Naitou Takashi as Muto Kaname *Hano Masaaki as Takano Mika *Kawaoka Daijiro as Someya Yu *Hano Aki *Matsui Makoto (松井誠) as Sergeant Ariga *Matsuda Akira (松田朗) *Kobayashi Chiharu *Imamura Keiko as Tomoda Kaori *Ishibashi Kei as Shuzaki Ayumi *Kamiyama Shigeru as Kanbayashi Tatsuya *Takahashi Katsumi (guest) *Kamiki Ryunosuke (guest) *Tsukamoto Takashi (ep6, guest) Season 3 *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.26% *'Broadcast period:' 2001-Nov-01 to 2001-Dec-20 *'Theme song:' Miss You by Kobukoro Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sasaki Mariko *Yamazaki Hajime *Kobayashi Nenji as Koba Shunsuke *Naitou Takashi as Muto Kaname *Nagae Hidekazu *Katsurayama Shingo *Fukaura Kanako *Toyama Toshiya *Kobayashi Chiharu *Hoshi Yuriko *Minamino Yoko (ep1) *Ikeda Maki (ep4) Production Credits *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 4 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.16% *'Broadcast period:' 2002-Jul-25 to 2002-Sep-19 *'Theme song:' Soredake by aiko Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sasaki Mariko *Yamazaki Hajime *Kusakawa Yuba (草川祐馬) *Kobayashi Nenji as Koba Shunsuke *Naitou Takashi as Muto Kaname *Fukaura Kanako *Toyama Toshiya *Kobayashi Chiharu *Hoshi Yuriko *Ozaki Usoh as Kubo Atsuo *Sakaki Hideo (榊英雄) *Hosokawa Junichi (細川純一) *Ogi Shigemitsu *Onishi Yuka (ep5) Production Credits *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Notes * Mariko is transferred back to Kyoto Police Department. Season 5 *'Also known as:' NEW Season 1 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.8% *'Broadcast period:' 2004-Apr-15 to 2004-Jun-10 *'Theme song:' Kowaresha by Shiratori Maika Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sasaki Mariko *Naitou Takashi as Domon *Kato Takako as (Domon's sister) *Yamazaki Hajime *Saito Satoru *Izumi Masayuki as Inu-kun (Mariko's assistant) *Tanaka Ken *Kusakawa Yuba (草川祐馬) *Fukaura Kanako *Handa Kento *Mizoroki Ken (溝呂木賢) *Hayashi Miho (ep2) Production Credits *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 6 *'Also known as:' NEW Season 2 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.8% *'Broadcast period:' 2005-Jul-14 to 2005-Sep-15 *'Theme song:' Mahiru no Tsuki, by Shimatani Hitomi Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sasaki Mariko *Naitou Takashi as Domon *Kato Takako as Domon's sister *Ono Takehiko as Mariko's father *Yamazaki Hajime *Saito Satoru *Izumi Masayuki as Inu-kun (Mariko's assistant) *Tanaka Ken *Morimoto Ryoji as Detective Sugiuchi *Maruyama Tomomi as Taniguchi Asao *Kusakawa Yuba (草川祐馬) *Kinami Haruka *Suzuki Anju (ep1) *Yamazaki Yuta (ep2) *Odaka Anna as Kobe Mina / Kobe Miku (ep6) Production Credits *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 7 *'Also known as:' NEW Season 3 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 13.4% *'Broadcast period:' 2006-Jul-06 to 2006-Sep-07 *'Theme song:' Maboroshi by Garnet Crow Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sasaki Mariko *Yamazaki Hajime *Saito Satoru *Izumi Masayuki as Inu-kun (Mariko's assistant) *Ono Takehiko *Naitou Takashi as Domon *Kato Takako as (Domon's sister) *Tanaka Ken *Takahashi Mai (ep8) Production Credits *'Music:' Kawai Kenji 2008 Special *'Broadcast date:' 2008-Mar-13 *'Viewership ratings:' 16.6% *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko *Naitou Takashi Guests *Kurotani Tomoka *Tsurumi Shingo *Sainei Ryuji *Yokoyama Kazutoshi (横山一敏) *Shimizu Koji *Shibutani Megumi (渋谷めぐみ) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'Director:' Tsujino Masato (辻野正人) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 8 *'Also known as:' NEW Season 4 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 13.9% *'Broadcast period:' 2008-Apr-17 to 2008-Jun-19 *'Theme song:' Serenade by Yutaka Yasuoka Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko *Naitou Takashi *Ono Takehiko *Izumi Masayuki *Saito Satoru *Tanaka Ken *Takahashi Mitsuomi *Wakamura Mayumi *Okuda Erika Guests *Kato Toranosuke (ep1) *Sato Hitomi (ep1) *Shihodo Wataru (四方堂亘) (ep1) *Shibata Yoshiyuki (柴田善行) (ep1) *Inoue Go (井上剛) (ep1) *Takahashi Choei (高橋長英) (ep2) *Tayama Ryosei (ep2) *Kikuchi Takanori (菊池隆則) (ep2) *Aijima Kazuyuki (ep3) *Hara Chiaki (ep3) *Ozawa Hideharu (小沢日出晴) (ep3) *Taguchi Hiroko (ep3) *Mita Airi (三田あいり) (ep3) *Kashiwabara Shuji (ep4) *Yuui Ryoko (ep4) *Kaneko Sayaka (ep4) *Okada Rie (岡田理江) (ep4) *Yamanaka So (ep5) *Mizuhashi Kenji (ep6) *Hamaoka Maya (浜丘麻矢) (ep6) *Fukazawa Atsushi (ep6) *Yoshioka Mayuko (吉岡麻由子) (ep6) *Ito Kazue (ep7) *Imura Kumi (ep7) *Shirai Keita (白井圭太) (ep7) *Takano Hassei (高野八誠) (ep7) *Higashiyama Akemi (東山明美) (ep7) *Yoshimura Jitsuko (吉村実子) (ep8) *Tsunogae Kazue (角替和枝) (ep8) *Kasahara Hideyuki (ep8) *Hosaka Naoki (ep9) *Obayashi Takeshi (ep9) *Otaka Hiroo (ep9) *Totsugi Shigeyuki (ep9) *Yaginuma Shuhei (柳沼周平) (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) (ep1, 5, 7, 9), Morishita Tadashi (森下直) (ep2, 6), Manabe Chiaki (真部千晶) (ep3), Iwashita Yuko (岩下悠子) (ep4), Matsumoto Miyako (松本美弥子) (ep8) *'Director:' Tsujino Masato (辻野正人) (ep1, 2, 7, 8, 9), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史) (ep5, 6), Fujioka Kojiro (藤岡浩二郎) (ep3, 4 ) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 9 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 14.7% *'Broadcast period:' 2009-Jul-02 to 2009-Sep-10 *'Theme song:' I Believe by Tago Kunio Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko *Naitou Takashi *Ono Takehiko *Izumi Masayuki *Saito Satoru *Tanaka Ken *Takahashi Mitsuomi *Wakamura Mayumi *Okuda Erika Guests *Kyono Kotomi (ep1) *Sasai Eisuke (ep1) *Sakagami Shinobu (坂上忍) (ep1) *Yoshimi Kazutoyo (吉見一豊) (ep1) *Akimoto Naomi (ep2) *Hasegawa Tomoharu (ep2) *Matsuda Satoshi (ep3) *Isaki Mitsunori (ep3) *Fukui Hiroaki (ep3) *Hiro Midori (ひろみどり) (ep3) *Katsuno Hiroshi (ep4) *Uchino Kenta (内野謙太) (ep4) *Morihata Yumiko (森畑結美子) (ep4) *Kasai Kenji (ep4) *Asano Kazuyuki (ep5) *Iida Kisuke (ep5) *Funaki Sachi (ep5) *Masuoka Mei (桝岡明) (ep5) *Ryu Raita (ep6) *Ito Aiko (ep6) *Tamura Ryo (ep7) *Kurokawa Mei (ep7) *Sato Masahiro (ep7) *Maeda Ai (ep8) *Musaka Naomasa (ep8) *Yoshii Rei (ep8) *Mitsuya Yoko (ep8) *Tsutsui Mariko (ep8) *Ishida Taro (ep8) *Taniguchi Takashi (谷口高史) (ep8) *Kurenai Ichiko (ep8) *Furuwa Saki as Nanjo Suzu / Hashimoto Rina (ep8) *Isaka Shunya (井坂俊哉) (ep9) *Sakai Miki (ep9) *Tachikawa Mitsutaka (立川三貴) (ep9) *Shimizu Koji (ep9) *Matsunaga Kyoko (ep9) *Hino Yojin (ep9) *Nonami Maho (ep10) *Oka Ayumi (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) (ep1, 4, 6, 9), Manabe Chiaki (真部千晶) (ep2), Matsumoto Miyako (松本美弥子) (ep3, 7), Lee Jeong-hui (李正姫) (ep5), Iwashita Yuko (岩下悠子) (ep8), Morishita Tadashi (森下直) (ep10) *'Director:' Tsujino Masato (辻野正人) (ep1, 6, 7, 10), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史) (ep2, 3, 9), Ishikawa Ichiro (石川一郎) (ep4, 5), (兼﨑涼介) (ep8) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji 2010 Special *'Broadcast date:' 2010-Mar-18 *'Viewership ratings:' 16.9% *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko *Naitou Takashi Guests *Shimizu Misa *Nishimura Masahiko *Kaneko Ken *Kuroda Fukimi *Kamamori Ryohei (鎌森良平) *Tsujimura Ryoji (辻村綾二) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'Director:' Tsujino Masato (辻野正人) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 10 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 13.7% *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Jul-08 to 2010-Sep-16 *'Theme song:' Suki to iu kotoba by Sugawara Sayuri Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko *Naitou Takashi *Ono Takehiko *Izumi Masayuki *Saito Satoru *Tanaka Ken *Takahashi Mitsuomi *Wakamura Mayumi *Okuda Erika Guests *Iwasaki Hiromi (ep1) *Asari Yosuke (ep1) *Takahashi Kaori (ep2) *Fujita Yumiko (ep2) *Manase Juri (ep2) *Hasegawa Mayumi (ep2) *Shimizu Akihiro (清水昭博) (ep3) *Akiyama Nana (秋山奈々) (ep3) *Furuya Ikko (ep4) *Kojima Kanako (ep4) *Obayashi Takeshi (ep4) *Nakane Toru (ep4) *Oshitani Kaori (押谷かおり) (ep4) *Mori Ren (ep5) *Emoto Tokio (ep5) *Hirata Mitsuru (ep6) *Miki Takako (未來貴子) (ep6) *Yamada Maiko (ep6) *Namioka Kazuki (ep6) *Ikeda Megumi (池田愛) (ep6) *Yamaguchi Shifumi (山口詩史) (ep6) *Sugimoto Tetta (ep7) *Imai Tomohiko (ep7) *Kuze Seika (ep7) *Tono Asuka (遠野あすか) (ep8) *Masu Takeshi (ep8) *Miura Riki (ep8) *Mine Rantaro (峰蘭太郎) (ep8) *Sano Shiro (ep9) *Matsuzawa Kazuyuki (ep9) *Shibamoto Tadashi (芝本正) (ep9) *Mitamura Kunihiko (ep10) *Omi Toshinori (ep10) *Karasuma Setsuko (烏丸せつこ) (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi (ep1,10), Manabe Chiaki (真部千晶) (ep2,8), Matsumoto Miyako (松本美弥子) (ep3,6), Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) (ep4,7), Lee Jeong-Hui (李正姫) (ep5), Iwashita Yuko (岩下悠子) (ep9) *'Director:' Tsujino Masato (辻野正人) (ep1,10), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史) (ep2,3), Ishikawa Ichiro (石川一郎) (ep4,5), Kanezaki Ryosuke (兼﨑涼介) (ep6,9), Nishiyama Taro (西山太郎) (ep7), Hama Tatsuya (濱龍也) (ep8) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 11 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.8% *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Oct-20 to 2012-Mar-08 *'Theme songs:' **''Tsumugi ~Amaneku Omoi~'' by Hatsune (ep1-9) **''Namida Hoshi'' by NIKIIE (ep10-16) Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Izumi Masayuki as Inu-kun (Mariko's assistant) *Okuda Erika as Yoshizaki Yasuko *Naitou Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Takahashi Mitsuomi as Kondo Katsunori *Tanaka Ken as as Sakuma Makoto *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki Guests *Kikukawa Rei (ep1) *Tanaka Yoji (ep1) *Kinoshita Ayumi (ep1) *Kamino Takashi (神野崇) (ep1) *Nishio Rui (西尾瑠衣) (ep1) *Jo Akio (城明男) (ep1) *Satsuki Rino (沙月梨乃) (ep1) *Kato Chika (加藤千果) (ep1) *Honda Hirotaro (ep2) *Haruta Junichi (ep2) *Morita Naoyuki (ep2) *Iba Tsuyoshi (伊庭剛) (ep2) *Konishi Yasuhisa (小西康久) (ep2) *Sato Aiko (ep3) *Sasano Takashi (ep3) *Take Yutaka (武豊) (ep3) *Shimura Togo (ep3) *Nakajima Hiroki (ep3) *Nishiuchi Sou 西内荘 (ep3) *Kuno Asako 久野麻子 (ep3) *Suzunosuke (ep3) *Natsuyagi Isao (ep4) *Hira Takehiro (ep4) *Gin Pun Chou (ep4) *Tamoto Soran (ep4) *Suruga Taro (ep4) *Kaito Ken (ep5) *Kochi Machiko (ep5) *Kosuda Yasuto (ep5) *Aoki Shinsuke (ep5) *Arata Yura (荒田悠良) (ep5) *Sato B-saku (ep6) *Nakahara Kanan (ep6) *Endo Kaname (ep6) *Yano Eiji (や乃えいじ) (ep6) *Joudoi Daichi (ep6) *Haba Yuichi (ep7) *Uesugi Shozo (上杉祥三) (ep7) *Mashima Hidekazu (ep7) *Sasaki Shunji (笹木俊志) (ep7) *Ishikawa Eiji (石川栄二) (ep7) *Nakamura Ayami (中村彩実) (ep7) *Saiki Shigeru (ep8) *Ishigaki Yuma (ep8) *Suzuki Ami (ep8) *Hamaguchi Nozomi (浜口望海) (ep8) *Higashimura Akiyuki (東村晃幸) (ep8) *Morita Ayaka (ep9) *Ono Mayumi (ep9) *Matsuo Satoru (ep9) *Miyazaki Tomu (ep9) *Izumi Keiko (和泉敬子) (ep9) *Manabe Taku (真鍋拓) (ep9) *Murata Takehiro (ep10) *Fueki Yuko (ep10) *Kiuchi Yoshikazu (木内義一) (ep10) *Miyajima Mai (ep10) *Irie Takeshi (入江毅) (ep10) *Nashimoto Kenjiro (ep11) *Takito Kenichi (ep11) *Nishimura Masaki (西村匡生) (ep11) *Yamada Eiji (山田永二) (ep11) *Inami Shiori (稲実栞) (ep11) *Kitagawa Hiromi (ep12) *Sato Megumi (ep12) *Yoshida Yo (ep12) *Ito Takaaki (ep12) *Okada Mana (岡田茉奈) (ep12) *Nanjo Koki (南条好輝) (ep12) *Inoue Waka (ep12) *Suzuki Kazuma (ep13) *Ito Maiko (ep13) *Fuke Norimasa (ep13) *Kawamata Shinobu (川俣しのぶ) (ep13) *Matsumoto Ran (松本蘭) (ep13) *Murata Kari (村田可梨) (ep13) *Okada Yoshinori (ep14) *Kurizuka Asahi (栗塚旭) (ep14) *Segawa Kikunojo (瀬川菊之丞) (ep14) *Tamako (珠子) (ep14) *Hashizume Jun (ep15-16) *Ishii Shinji (石井真司) (ep15) *Tanimura Mitsuki (ep16) *Sakaguchi Ichigo (坂口苺) (ep16) *Saori (ep16) *Komeda Richi (ep16) *Hashida Yuichiro (橋田雄一郎) (ep16) *Asada Yuji 浅田祐二 (ep16) Production Credits *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 12 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.6% *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jan-10 to 2013-Mar-14 *'Theme song:' Demo ne... by Yanawaraba Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naitou Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Toda Naho as Shiba Mikie *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Tanaka Ken as Sakuma Makoto *Takahashi Mitsuomi as Kondo Katsunori *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Okuda Erika as Yoshizaki Yasuko *Osada Seiya as Soma Ryo *Arata Yura as Kasai Yuna (ep8) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴), Todayama Masashi *'Director:' Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Ishikawa Ichiro (石川一郎) *'Producer:' Kikuchi Kyo (菊池恭), Tsukada Hideaki (塚田英明) *'Music' Kawai Kenji Season 13 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.3% *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-17 to 2014-Mar-13 *'Theme songs:' **''Mou Nakanaide'' by DEEN (ep1-8) **''Atashi wo Mitsukete'' by Salley (ep9-16) Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naitou Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Osada Seiya as Soma Ryo *Yamamoto Hikaru as Ukuta Ami *Sakimoto Hiromi as Kijima Shuhei *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Ono Fuka as young Mizusawa Kasumi Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴), Todayama Masashi *'Director:' Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Ishikawa Ichiro (石川一郎) *'Producer:' Kikuchi Kyo (菊池恭), Tsukada Hideaki (塚田英明) *'Music' Kawai Kenji Season 14 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.8% *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-16 to 2014-Dec-11 *'Theme song:' Shaso by Shibata Jun Synopsis As criminals become more sophisticated and crimes more complex, the police must turn to speedier and more scientific means of weeding through clues and narrowing down suspects. That's where the forensics labs come into play. Sasaki Mariko is a highly talented forensics scientist who must dodge stereotypes, as well as disparaging comments from veteran detectives. --mydramalist Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naito Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Osada Seiya as Soma Ryo *Sakimoto Hiromi as Kijima Shuhei *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Moridono Manase as Shinoda Fuyumi (ep2) *Takahashi Santa as young Shinoda Haruki (ep1-2) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'General Producer:' Ido Takashi (井圡隆) *'Producer:' Fujimoto Kazuhiko (藤本一彦), Tsukada Hideaki (塚田英明), Nakao Ayuko (中尾亜由子) *'Director:' Tazaki Ryuta (田﨑竜太), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Ishikawa Ichiro (石川一郎) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 15 *'Episodes:' 15 plus two specials *'Viewership ratings:' 11.0% (SP1 13.6%, SP2 9.9%) *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Oct-15 to 2016-Mar-10 (SP1 2016-Jan-03, SP2 2016-Apr-17) *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 (SP Sunday 21:00) *'Theme songs:' **''Yasei no Doumei'' by Shibasaki Kou (ep1-7,SP1) **''Kimi ga Kureru Mono'' by Tokunaga Hideaki (ep8-15,SP2) Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naitou Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Osada Seiya as Soma Ryo *Sakimoto Hiromi as Kijima Shuhei *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Ikegami Kimiko as Ochiai Sakiko *Ishii Kazuaki (石井一彰) as Kanbara Yuki Guests *Takahashi Hitomi as Shouno Kaho (ep1) *Oji Megumi as Sakaemura Ikuko (ep1) *Irie Jingi as Oya Haruto (ep1) *Yamaguchi Yoshiyuki (山口祥行) as Higuchi (ep1) *Morishita Yoshiyuki as Hagii Yoshinori (ep1) *Ito Takaaki as Sakaemura Haruhiko (ep1) *Hagiwara Riku as Yoshio Yuuya (ep1) *Yano Eiji (や乃えいじ) (ep1) *Hotta Takahiro (堀田貴裕) as Takezaki Eiji (ep1) *Murasaki Maaya (村崎真彩) (ep1) *Motoyama Chikara (本山力) as Miyawaki (ep1) *Fueki Yuko as Tsukasa Reika (ep2) *Hiiragi Rumi as Kubo Miyako (ep2) *Kobashi Megumi as Sato Shiho (ep2) *Ozaki Usoh as Reika's manager (ep2) *Kitami Toshiyuki as Senkawa Kyoichiro (ep2) *Kawano Naoki as Matsuki Tadashi (ep3) *Shibuya Asuka as Imanishi Mai (ep3) *Takagi Manpei as Iwashimizu Osamu (ep3) *Enjoji Aya as Osamu's mother (ep3) *Nakajima Hiroko as Tsubaki Chiyoko (ep4) *Goda Masashi as Yoshimoto Kiyoto (ep4) *Sato Hiroko as Mizukoshi Suzuka (ep4) *Oshima Yoko as Jojima Minori (ep4) *Deai Masayuki (出合正幸) as Kurama Takeo (ep4) *Nishio Rui (西尾塁) as Jojima Ren (ep4) *Mabuchi Erika as Ohara Misuzu (ep5) *Nakamaru Shinsho as Shiga Seiji (ep5) *Higuchi Takanori (樋口隆則) as Tokumura Naofumi (ep5) *Miyakawa Ichirota as Sudo Katsunori (ep5) *Shirai Tetsuya (白井哲也) as Kurihashi Akira (ep5) *Kiuchi Yoshikazu (木内義一) as Yamagata Takahiko (ep5) *Shimomoto Yoshitaka (下元佳好) as Takahata Tomoyuki (ep5) *Kunihiro Tomiyuki as Kushimoto Toshimasa (ep6) *Nomura Mami as Kirino Asako (ep6) *Shihodo Wataru (四方堂亘) as Isogai Toru (ep6) *Fujimura Chika as Segawa Chiaki (ep6) *Haneyuri (はねゆり) as Kirino Wakana (ep6) *Shibue Joji as Atelier Kushimoto worker (ep6) *Sakurai Shinobu (櫻井忍) as Hashimoto (ep6) *Matsushima Shiyo (松島紫代) as Kano Miki (ep6) *Yamane Seiji (山根誠示) as Asako's husband (ep6) *Kuze Seika as Udagawa Ayako (ep7) *Hiraoka Takuma as Udagawa Gakuto (ep7) *Omiya Taro as Momose Shinya (ep7) *Nadagi Takeshi (なだぎ武) as himself (ep7) *Toyama Toshiya as Omagari Akihisa (ep7) *Asakura Shinji (朝倉伸二) as Udagawa Hiroshi (ep7) *Tsuihiji Anna as Hosaka Mai (ep8) *Ozawa Maju (SP1) *Mikura Mana (SP2) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'General Producer:' Ido Takashi (井圡隆) *'Producer:' Seki Takuya, Fujimoto Kazuhiko (藤本一彦), Tsukada Hideaki (塚田英明), Nakao Ayuko (中尾亜由子) *'Director:' Tasaki Ryuta (田﨑竜太), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 16 *'Episodes:' 17 plus one special *'Viewership ratings:' 11.63% (SP 11.2%) *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-20 to 2017-Mar-09 (SP 2017-Jan-03) *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 (SP Tuesday 21:00) *'Theme songs:' **''My Will ~Sekai wa Kaerare Nakute mo~'' by Ohguro Maki (ep1-8,SP) **''Shine'' by K (ep9-17) Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naito Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Watanabe Shu as Hashiguchi Rota *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Ishii Kazuaki (石井一彰) as Kanbara Yuki *Osada Seiya as Soma Ryo Guests *Akizuki Mika as Asaka Ayana (ep5) *Aoyama Noriko as Higuchi Misaki (ep6) *Morio Yumi (SP) *Ueno Natsuhi (ep11) *Komatsu Ayaka (ep15) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'General Producer:' Seki Takuya *'Producer:' Fujimoto Kazuhiko (藤本一彦), Fujisaki Emi (藤崎絵三), Tsukada Hideaki (塚田英明), Nakao Ayuko (中尾亜由子) *'Director:' Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Tasaki Ryuta (田﨑竜太) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 17 *'Episodes:' 18 plus one special *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-19 to 2018-Mar-22 (SP 2017-Oct-15) *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 (SP Sunday 21:00) *'Theme songs:' **''Venus'' by Anly (ep1-8) **''Kono Sora no Hate'' by Inoue Miyu (ep9-18) Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naito Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Watanabe Shu as Hashiguchi Rota *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Ishii Kazuaki (石井一彰) as Kanbara Yuki Guests *Nishihara Aki (ep7) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'General Producer:' Seki Takuya *'Producer:' Fujisaki Emi (藤崎絵三), Tsukada Hideaki (塚田英明), Nakao Ayuko (中尾亜由子) *'Director:' Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Tasaki Ryuta (田﨑竜太) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 18 *'Episodes:' 8 plus one special *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Oct-18 to 2018-Dec-13 (SP 2018-Oct-14) *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 (SP Sunday 21:00) *'Theme song:' Koko ni Aru Hikari by Banjoya Sae Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naito Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Watanabe Shu as Hashiguchi Rota *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Ishii Kazuaki (石井一彰) as Kanbara Yuki Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'General Producer:' Seki Takuya *'Producer:' Fujisaki Emi (藤崎絵三), Nakao Ayuko (中尾亜由子) *'Director:' Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Tasaki Ryuta (田﨑竜太) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji Season 19 *'Episodes:' TBD *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Apr-18 to 2020-Mar-?? *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 *'Theme song:' Blue Rain by Imai Miki Cast *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naito Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Watanabe Shu as Hashiguchi Rota *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Ishii Kazuaki (石井一彰) as Kanbara Yuki Guests *Dan Rei as Tachibana Tsukasa (ep1) *Tateishi Ryoko as Komine (ep1) *Katayama Moemi (片山萌美) as Mamefusa (ep1) *Suzuki Taku (鈴木拓) as Arakida Osamu (ep1) *Shibue Joji as Hisaguchi Shinji (ep1) *Ura Mayu (浦まゆ) as Tsurufuji (ep1) *Nishimura Masahiko (ep21) *Yuui Ryoko (ep21) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'General Producer:' Seki Takuya *'Producer:' Fujisaki Emi (藤崎絵三), Nakao Ayuko (中尾亜由子) *'Director:' Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史), Tazaki Ryuta (田﨑竜太) *'Music:' Kawai Kenji External Links *Official site *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:TV Asahi Category:JDrama1999 Category:JDrama2000 Category:JDrama2001 Category:JDrama2002 Category:JDrama2004 Category:JDrama2005 Category:JDrama2006 Category:JDrama2008 Category:JDrama2009 Category:JDrama2010 Category:JDrama2011 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2019